In a PLL system the loop begins with frequency acquisition before it enters phase acquisition stage. The frequency acquisition process can take a long time if the initial frequency is far from the target frequency or the PLL has a very low loop bandwidth. In some locked time sensitive applications, a frequency acquisition loop is required to speed-up the loop locking time.
This presents a technical problem for which a technical solution using a technical means is needed.